Biomedical research at the Oregon Health and Science University (OHSU) has expanded considerable over the past decade and, as part of this growth, the number of laboratories with a primary focus in embryonic development has increased greatly. To support the training efforts of these laboratories, this revised application is submitted to support a basic research training program that will provide predoctoral and postdoctoral students with a rigorous grounding in molecular and cellular aspects of Developmental Biology. The proposed training faculty is comprised of 23 investigators who utilize biochemical, molecular, cellular, and/or genetic approaches to understanding developmental processes in a variety of vertebrate and invertebrate animal model systems including flies, chick, frog, fish, and mouse. Program faculty are drawn from basic science departments and independent research units within the School of Medicine, all housed on the main OHSU campus. All members of the training faculty have active, externally funded basic research programs. The field of Developmental Biology is becoming increasingly intertwined with cell biology and other disciplines, requiring that students receive a broad education in diverse subjects in order to meet future challenges. To accomplish this, all trainees will receive rigorous research training in embryonic development in their preceptors'laboratories, and will participate in journal clubs, seminars, and scientific meetings, including the Northwest Regional Developmental Biology Meeting, the annual trainees symposium, and the OHSU graduate student retreat. Predoctoral trainees will also receive a broad classroom based education in biochemistry, genetics, cell biology, molecular biology, and neurobiology, as well as more in depth training in developmental biology through formal coursework involving both lectures and laboratory exercises. One outstanding feature of the training program at OHSU is the high level of interactions and collaborations that occur among faculty members with diverse research interests and expertise.